


A Good Morning

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [42]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, Sexy Times, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: A fluffy illustration about Spencer waking Emily up. In a comic book style.This is an original piece of art and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it without permission. This image contains suggestive content.





	A Good Morning

I had an urge to create something fluffy and sexy for Spencer and Emily. Then I decided it should be like a comic book page. And then I decided I should make it entirely in PowerPoint. The decision process made sense at the time, I swear.

Spencer has mornings down to a fine art now, and Emily appreciates his dedication.


End file.
